Notice Me!
by sebening
Summary: (republished) Jeon Jungkook yang kelewat cuek dan Park Jimin yang pantang menyerah. Tunggu! Memangnya Jimin salah? – GS! BTS KookMin/JiKook


Title :

Notice Me!

Pairing :

Jungkook x Fem!Jimin/KookMin/JiKook

 ** _Warning!_**

Genderswitch! High school AU

Summary :

Jeon Jungkook yang kelewat cuek dan Park Jimin yang pantang menyerah. Tunggu! Memangnya Jimin salah?

* * *

Jimin mendengus kesal. Semua yang ia lakukan jelas saja percuma. Jeon Jungkook itu terlalu cuek. Bahkan laki laki yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu tetap santai walaupun Jimin menempel padanya seperti permen karet –yang _sumpah, sangat sangat mengganggu_ – untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Walaupun Jungkook tetap santai dan tidak terganggu sama sekali, bukan artinya ia senang ditempeli Jimin setiap saat. Jimin tahu persis kalau Jungkook itu tidak suka hal itu, bahkan bisa jadi dia membencinya. Bisa jadi, kan, Jungkook bersikap seperti itu karena sudah telalu capek untuk mengusir Jimin. Tapi Jimin pantang menyerah. Menyerah itu bukan gayanya. Sama sekali bukan. Jadi Jimin tidak akan berhenti. Walaupun dia lagi lagi harus menerima kenyataan kalau Jungkook itu cueknya sampai ke ubun ubun.

Jujur saja, Jimin benci diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia benci diabaikan. Apalagi oleh Jeon Jungkook. Jimin juga benci sendirian. Karena itu dia mencoba dekat dengan siapapun, dan semua orang yang berteman dengan Jimin beranggapan kalau Jimin itu menyenangkan. Bahkan ia juga menjadi favorite para guru. Semua orang suka berdekatan dengannya. Banyak juga yang menyatakan cinta padanya dan mengajaknya kencan. Tapi ditolaknya mentah mentah dengan alasan ' _aku sudah punya Jungkook_ ', padahal Jungkook sama sekali tidak menganggapnya. Kalaupun ada orang yang tidak suka berdekatan dengan Jimin, Jeon Jungkook pasti orangnya.

Jimin berlari kearah Jungkook. Menyerahkan botol air yang ada digenggamannya pada Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook hanya menerima botol air yang diserahkan Jimin tanpa menatapnya sama sekali. "Terima kasih."

Rasanya Jimin akan terbang ke langit saat Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Walaupun Jungkook mengatakannya tanpa menatapnya barang sedetik, serta nada dan tampang datar khasnya sekalipun, Jimin tetap senang –sangat malah. Bahkan Jimin rela jadi kacung dadakkan setiap Jungkook latihan basket bersama teman-temannya seperti sekarang ini. Tidak masalah kalau untuk Jungkook.

Langit berubah oranye. Satu per satu teman-teman Jungkook meninggalkan lapangan basket. Menyisakan Jungkook –dan jimin– disana. Jungkook meraih tasnya, menentengnya, bersiap pulang.

"Jungkook, tunggu!"

Jimin, sadarkah teriakanmu itu sia-sia? Jungkook tidak akan mendengarkan apalagi menunggu. Laki laki itu tetap melangkah meninggalkan lapangan –bahkan mempercepat langkahnya. Jimin berlari, mencoba menyusul Jungkook yang sudah cukup jauh. Tidak peduli kalau tali sepatunya–

 _Bruk_

–lepas.

Sial, sial, sial. Karena tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat, Jimin jatuh tersungkur. Ia terduduk pasrah di atas aspal. Lututnya berdarah, sikutnya lecet, bahkan dagunya juga ikut berdarah karena berbenturan dengan aspal. Jimin meringis. Sakit –tentu saja.

Sementara jauh di depan Jimin yang terduduk diatas aspal, Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kebelakang. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang mengikutinya. Jungkook menghela nafas saat mendapati Jimin yang mengaduh kesakitan dengan lutut dan dagu yang berdarah. Jungkook berbalik berjalan kearah Jimin.

 _Oh, ayolah,_ se-kesal kesalnya Jungkook dengan tingkah Jimin, ia masih punya hati nurani.

"Makanya, ikat dulu tali sepatumu. Jatuh, kan."

Jungkook berjongkok, lalu mengikat tali sepatu Jimin. Jimin hanya menatap Jungkook yang sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

"Berdarah, kan."Jungkook membuka resleting tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan tissue. Membersikan luka dan lecet Jimin. Setelah selesai, Jungkook kembali berdiri."Bisa jalan?"Tanyanya.

Jimin menggeleng –sumpah, Ini bukan modus– kakinya perih. Meluruskan kakinya saja sudah sulit, apalagi berjalan. Jungkook terdiam –mungkin sedang berpikir, Jimin tidak tahu.

Entah ide dari mana, Jungkook tiba tiba saja memindahkan tasnya, memakai tasnya di dada. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali berlutut dihadapannya. Kali ini sambil membelakangi Jimin.

"Ayo, naik."

Jimin melongo. Seandainya ini bukan tempat umum, Jimin sudah pasti akan berteriak heboh. Dengar sendiri,kan. Jeon Jungkook yang sangat cuek itu tiba tiba menyerahkan punggungnya untuk menggendong Jimin.

"Hei, ayo, mau pulang, tidak?"

Mendengar ucapan Jungkook, Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan dengan secepat kilat, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jungkook. Setalah Jimin berhasil naik ke punggungnya, Jungkook mencoba berdiri dengan perlahan, agak takut. Oke, Jimin akui, tubuhnya tidak kurus –bahkan termasuk _agak gendut_. Jungkook berhasil beridri tegap, memanapkan posisi Jimin dipunggungnya, lalu mulai berjalan.

Hening. Jimin yang berisik tiba tiba lenyap. Apalagi Jungkook, yang sudah sejak awal memang pendiam.

"Maaf, ya."Jimin berbisik pelan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook.

"Untuk?"

"Aku pasti berat. iya, kan?"

"Hm. Sedikit."Jungkook terkekeh. Jimin yang merasa malu, semakin membenamkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyik rona merah dipipinya.

"Hei, Park Jimin! Jangan bernafas disana! Kau mencoba menggodaku, ya?"Jungkook lagi lagi terkekeh. Sementara Jimin langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher milik Jungkook. Pipinya semakin panas, semakin memerah. Jimin malu.

"Jimin."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku dengar, tadi pagi Kim Taehyung memberimu coklat lagi, ya?"Jimin mengangguk."Kau apakan coklatnya?"

"Makan."

Jungkook tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya."Loh, kenapa?"Mendengar pertanyaan Jimin, Jungkook mendengus keras, melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dengar, ya, jangan makan atau terima coklat atau hadiah apapun lagi dari Kim Taehyung itu –tidak, jangan terima apapun dari laki laki lain. Tidak boleh."Jimin menyeritkan dahinya, heran."Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kau itu _sudah jadi milikku_."

Rasanya Jimin ingin melompat. Sejak kapan Jeon Jungkook yang _cuek bebek_ itu tiba tiba jadi begitu posesif? Apalagi ini diluar rumah. Jungkook paling tidak suka membicarakan _hal ini_ diluar rumah.

Jungkook membuka gembok yang tergantung di pintu pagar rumah _mereka_."Tapi aku tidak pernah diperhatikan!"Jimin mengeluarkan protes.

"Memangnya ada peraturan kalau diperhatikan artinya disayang? Tidak, kan?"

 _Ugh,_ memangnya Jimin salah, kalau minta diperhatikan oleh pacaranya –tidak, maksudnya, tunangannya sekaligus calon suaminya sendiri –bahkan mereka tinggal serumah?

* * *

Nah, ada yang ngerti sama ceritanya?._. jadi ceritanya jikook ini udah tunangan tapi jungkooknya cuek gitu kalau diluar tapi jimin maksa dan terus terusan deketin jungkook. Yah, gitulah kurang lebih. Ga punya ide lagi, duh. Kebelet banget pengen bikin jikook. Rencananya mau buat prequel dari fanfic yang ini. Rencananya lagi mau bikin sequel buat Standar, duh. Banyak ya rencananya. Gak ke sampean mulu. Doain aja ya liburan ini tugasnya cepet selesai trus bisa ngetik (eh sumpah kenapa liburan mesti dikasih tugas /nangis darah) dan untuk kakak kakak kelas sembilan selamat menikmati UN kalian muah;*

Sedikit curhat,

Udah ada liat MV sama Live stage nya I Need U? Gila! Badai banget! Suaranya jimin itu loh O.O dance nya juga kece, yatuhaaaan BTS jadi keren banget! Terus, live stage nya Converse High sama Fun Boys juga badai AAAK*.* Pengen liat live stage nya Hold me tight atau sick euuungg

STOP. Cukup fangirl gue, ya.

Dan, oke, bye.


End file.
